Ithink I might love you?
by BordemMonster
Summary: Freddie likes a girl and Carly for her help, but Carly sets him up with the wrong girl, Sam likes a guy but will she get the guy of her dreams and will Freddie get the girl of his dreams, and what's going to happen when Carly has to sort it out?
1. Carly's help

**A new day**

*Carly's POV*

Sam and I were just hanging out in the Shay residence.

*Knock on the door* "It's open!" I said. Freddie walked in smiling as usual.

"Get that look of your face Freddork" Sam said annoyed.

Freddie mimicked her sarcastically, Sam got up. "Do you reallly wanna do that again?" She asked while walking towards him.

"No! I'm sorry!" Freddie said scared. Sam smiled "Didn't think so."

"Anyways what I came here for was-" Freddie started. "Because your a dork" Sam inturupted.

"No. It's because-" He was inturupted again. "Your Mom is obsessed with your heath and safety." Sam continued.

"Ok seriously, can I just say what I want to say!" He shouted. Sam shrugged and sat down.

"I wanted Carly's help." Then he looked at me.

"With what?" I asked. "Well there's this girl-" He started.

"Oh boy this should be good." Sam said sarcastically.

"Ok seriously will you just stop that's getting really annoying!" freddie shouted angrilly.

"Yeah and so is your face!" Sam shouted back.

"Fine then just leave!"

"Fine I will!"

She grabbed her coat and walked out the door slamming it.

"Woah! What's going on with you too, I though ever since the kiss thing you guys would be, you know nicer to each other." I said confused.

"Sam, nice? That's never gonna happen. She can't be nice she's too mean and not to mention abusive."

"Oh come on she's not that bad, she's just... well in a bad mood today, probably."

"Yeah more like everyday. So anyways about this girl."

"Yeah I'll help you out. What is she like"

"Well it's hard to explain? She kinda... not the type you would think I'd like."

I laughed he must be talking about Sarah I see the way he looks at her all the time in school and I know she likes him.

"So..." I said. "You really like her? I mean like are you super into her?"

"Yeah, I mean I shouldn't be because she would never go for someone like me." He said sitting down.

"Freddie, leave to me an don't worry I know who this special girl is. I'll help you out." I said smiling.

"Thanks, so hey I'll meet you here tomorrow so we can practice for iCarly, alright." he said walking to the door.

"Sure see you then, bye." I waved.

*Two minuets later*

Sam walks through the door.

"Is Freddork gone?" She asked cautiously before coming in.

I sighed. "Yeah, I don't understand why you two hate each other so much, I mean you two are like a marrie couple, friends one minuet then enemies the next? It just doesn't make any sence." I said confused.

"We have never been friends, ever. Anyways, what was that yappy yap he was going on about that he had a "Girl problem"?" She asked.

"He has a crush on a girl in our school. Sarah, and I know Sarah likes him back. It's so obvious so I'm getting them together." I said smiling happily.

"Oh cool." She said. "So how you going to get them together?"

"I don't know but I know I will somehow I mean they would totally make a good couple, right?"

"Yeah, it's cool, but I doubt they would last long though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Sarah is, nice, pretty, smart and class president. While Freddie is just... Freddie."

"You should really stop being so mean to him a bit, it's kind of starting to annoy him."

"I guess I could slay it down a bit it's just he's just so... Dorky."

"Thanks, I really hope Sarah and Freddie get together it will be nice to see him be happy for once in a long time."

"Yeah I guess. Well I got to go see you later."

"See ya." I shouted as I waved goodbye.


	2. Authors note!

_**I forgot to say this on the first chapter so I'll say it now...**_

_**This is sorta my first seddie story, so sorry if it's not the best but I'll make some other ones and they will be better I promice. Also the reason why the first chapter was so short was because I'm still just getting used to it. Another thing I'd like to cover that I will but before every chapter I don't own iCarly if I did I woul be super happy though. ^-^ So that's it and I will try to get the next chapter written as fast as I can.**_

_**See ya! :D **_

_**Louise Out! (Yeah my name is Louise just so you don't get confused.)**_


End file.
